fic de entrada al troneo espa y pluma
by Eagle.D.claw
Summary: espero que con este one shot sea oficial la entrada al torneo


**One-shot de entrada al torneo**

**Los discípulos de la muerte contra el discípulo del ángel demoniaco.**

Shikari y sus nakamas estaban durmiendo en un hotel y de repente un hombre encapuchado entro a la habitación y saco a shikari de ella dejándola en un tejado.

Shikari bosteza- _ahhhhhh _que paso aquí- dijo viendo el alrededor.

¿????-perdóname- lo golpeo en la nuca-con esto entenderás todo al despertar – y una luz salió de su dedo, le toco la frente y le puso una caja al frente- ¡actívate tarjeta dimensional!-dijo y la caja brillo y desapareció.

Luego despertó en un barco pirata y varios de esos piratas.

Shikari-¿eh? _ah ya entiendo tod_o_ que cosa mas rara este torneo pero me parece muy interesante eso del orbe del deseo mejor intento encontrar en este mundo a mi striker_ y ustedes quiénes son?- dijo con desconcierto.

El que parecía el capitán- soy el capitán François l'Olonnais uno de los piratas más fieros del mar y tu entraste de polisón en mi barco y eso no lo permito- dijo apuntando hacia shikari y sus hombres empesaron a atacarles.

Shikari- parece que quieres jugar- dijo sacando una navaja de su gabardina.

Lejos de ahí.

Había un grupo de unos 8 jóvenes estaban en un pequeño barco.

Una niña rubia con coletas- oye kid estas seguro que por aquí está el tal François l'Olonnais- dijo con duda.

Kid- sin duda maka, es muy repetido por los pueblerinos- dijo un chico de traje y pelo ordenado con unas extrañas tres líneas en la mitad de su cabeza.

Un peliazul-ORE-SAMA NO PERMITIRE QUE UN PERSONAJE SECUNDARIO ME QUITE EL PROTAGONISMO!!!-grito con mucha energía-no es así tsubaki- le dijo a una chica con un traje chino estilo deportivo.

Tsubaki- ya ya black star – dijo con una gota en la cabeza-lo mejor es tranquilizarlo, oye chrona me pasas uno de tus poemas- le dijo a una chica nerviosa, delgada y de pelo rosa.

Chrona- h-hai- dijo pasándole un hoja de papel y cuando le puso la hoja al frente del chico gritón el se fue a la orilla del barco agachado.

Black star- esta no es mi época, no debí haber nacido quiero morir- dijo con una aura oscura.

Un peliblanco- aun me sorprende el poder de esos poemas- dijo y una graciosa criatura salió de la espalda de la peli rosa.

Criatura-cuando vamos a llegar el mar me marea mucho- dijo a pesar de no mostrar su boca.

Chrona-no sé cómo lidiar con los piratas, ¿me pregunto si su bandera de verdad tiene una calavera?- pregunto en voz alta, luego dijeron que ya estaba a la vista.

Cuando llegaron al barco enemigo se sorprendieron de que todos estaban inconscientes y uno o dos almas de huevos kishin.

Maka- oye soul que crees que paso aquí- dijo con una gran duda.

Soul-no lo sé pero lo que sea no puede ser muy bueno- dijo y de repente fijo la vista en alguien.

Shikari- oigan chicos ustedes son más fuertes que estas imitaciones de piratas?- dijo con la duda.

Todos miraron al rubio que está al frente de todos sin ninguna clase de miedo o instinto acecino pero según todos esparcía un aura que era sofocante.

Black star- tsubaki modo espada demoniaca- sin pensarlo transformo a tsubaki en la espada demoniaca y fue a atacar rápidamente- _**Shadow Star**_.

Shikari- que idiota- dijo sacando una cadena blanca-"_**cadena pasiva**_" –dijo y la cadena lo enredo todo el cuerpo, el intento moverla o cortarla pero se le iso imposible y la cadena lo termino atrapando a él y su amiga- _que extraño el puede trasformar a esa chica en un arma y me ataco con su sombra-_penso viendo la sombra que tenia atrapada en su mano-_seguramente esos otros chicos igual pueden_- pensó viéndolos directamente.

Kid- ese idiota se prese pito demasiado _aunque me sorprende que ese sujeto haya averiguado s estrategia si ni siquiera conocía la habilidad de tsubaki y aun asi predijo el movimiento y lo anulo mejor tengo cuidado _liz patty!-dijo y unas chicas con las misma ropa pero de otra apariencia respondieron.

Liz y patty- hai- y se transformaron en pistolas.

Kid, liz y patty- _**Tamashi no kiome **_– dijo y sus armas empesaron a cambiar.

Kid- modo ejecución completo-dijo con unos extraños cañones.

Liz-ritmo de resonancia estable- dijo transformada en el cañon- ruido 2.4 porciento.

Patty-carga de la longitud de onda de alma en las agujas negras, completa- dijo en modo de cañon.

Liz- respuesta en 4, 3-iso la cuenta regresiva.

Patty-2- continúa con la cuenta

Liz-1- dijo para que terminara su hermana.

Patty- estamos listas- dijo poniendo los dedos en signo de amor y paz.

Kid- _**Death Cannon**_- dijo disparando el enorme cañon.

Pero se sorprendió cuando sin que se diese cuenta se puso frente a el y le amarro unas cadenas negras.

Kid- _maldición me está quitando toda mi energía acaso sabía que mi ataque no funciona de cerca-_pensó muy preocupado y cayendo de rodillas por la falta de energía.

Entonces chicari puso su mano al lado izquierdo y hay estaba maka que trato de atacarla por sorpresa y ella termino sorprendida porque termino amarrada por unos hilos de acero.

Soul- _esto es malo como supo del ataque sorpresa _oi maka te puede mover- dijo preocupado.

Maka- no soul y no intentes transformarte o si no ambos nos cortaremos por los hilos- dijo preocupada.

Chrona- maka-chan soul-kun todos yo me encargare, ahora ragnarok-dijo y la criatura se transformo en una espada de doble fi con boca de labios rojos-grita-y grito con un ruido de pieeeeeeeeeeeee.

Shikari- _me atacara con vibraciones sónicas, esto es interesante_ _**"cuchillas celestiales"**_- dijo y salieron de las mangas de la gabardina unas cuchillas blancas.

Chrona ataco directamente pero fue detenida por una de las cuchillas y mientras salin chispas por las vibraciones shikari saco una cuchilla de la rodilla derecha y le dio a crhona en el hombro porque la estiro un monton, luego se redujo y se sorprendió al ver que pareciera que apenas la punta la atravesó y que tenia una extraña sangre negra.

Chrona- nunca conocí a nadie que pudiera sacar armas de la ropa ¿me pregunto cuantas cosa tendra?- pregunto con duda

Ragnarok- ¡eso no importa ahora solo matemosle!- grito con furia.

Chrona_**- himekiome**_- la espada grito y ella dijo -_**Screech Alpha –**_y un ataque de larga distancia ataco al pelirubio con un corte de aire con cara y ondas sonicas.

El ataque le dio y las recibio con las cuchillas y pudo resistir pero ese tenia tal fuerza que lo hiso retroceder y destrosar parte importante del casco del barco.

Shikari- _malcion que fuerza tiene parecebuena opcion para mi striker pero primero la debo vencer-_penso y empeso a alargar las cuchillas lo que sorprendio a la espadachina demoniaca lo caul la sorprendio pero aun asi le hacia el minimo daño y entonses chrona saco agujas de el agujero que le roso.

Chrona-_**Bloody Needles- **_nuestro heroe uso uno de los maderos desprendidos y igual le rosaron al rubio pero no le dieron y apesar de haberle rosado el rosto y tenia un tajo que no le sangraba.

Shikary-mejor termino ya- y le dío un golpe en el plexus solar que dejo a chrona casi sin aire y e shikary le dolia el puño por la duresa del cuerpo de la pelirosa y decidio terminar con un golpe en la nuca con un madero para evitar dañarle seriamente mientras ella trataba de respirar-_con que coagula su sangre negra para que sea dura como el acero _espero que te encuentres bien- dijo ayudandole a levantarse y los demas no entendieron.

Todos-eh?

Shikary- perdonen el mal entendido pero lo unico que necesitaba era un compañero no queria dañar a nadie y creo que a la que llaman chrona seria una buena compañera- dijo a lo que los demas se relagaron y las cadenas y los hilos volvieron a su dueño.

Maka- y dime algo como predecías todos nuestros movimientos es como si leyeras nuestras mentes- dijo algo impresionada.

Soul- si eso me dejo muy confuso- dijo rascándose la nuca.

Shikari- ha eso sencillo es mi habilidad "eco metalico" me permite escuchar a las armas o en su caso leerles las mentes cuando están en modo de arma por eso sabia cada movimiento claro en el caso de ragnaroc rea como escuchar el mar- dijo riéndose un poco

Ragnarok saliendo se la espalda de chrona- ¡que quisiste decir con eso!- pero se paro al ver que el rubio lo miro muy fijamente.

Shikari- _es muy kawai y ahora que lo pienso chrona igual es muy tierna, mejor elección no pude tener-_pensó sonriendo- ahora toma esto es un Orbe Strikers yo también tengo uno y con él te llamare en el momento que necesite tu ayuda- dijo y saco una tarjeta- "hasta pronto" actívate tarjeta dimensional- y desapareció de la vista de todos.

Kid- a pesar de no tener simetría parecía buena persona- dijo moviendo sus muñecas por algo de cansancio.

Black star- ES INCREIBLE QUE ORE-SAMA TO TUVIERA EL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL Y LOS SECUNDARIOS TUBIERAN TAL IMPORTANCIA EN MI EPOCA!!-grito y tsubaki le dio denuevo el papel y se deprimió de nuevo.

Maska-"hasta pronto" que raro que alguien con perfecto asento japonés hable español-dijo con duda.

Luego entramos a shikari en la entrada del palacio nexo.

Shikari- que la diversión comience- dijo asegurando su espada de las espalda.

………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Perdón por el retraso pero aquí esta


End file.
